One and Only
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: AU ONESHOT [SesshomaruxKagome] She awoke with a wedding ring on her finger...


**_One and Only_**

**_By: Hiei's Ice Maiden_**

She sat on her bed crying. He had lied to her. He left her for that…that…thing! Kikyo, he loved Kikyo. She couldn't blame him though. She wasn't pretty…she wasn't beautiful like Kikyo. People say that she looks just like her, but she never saw a resemblance. She would never resemble that...woman.

She guessed that Inuyasha was only 'in love with her' because she looked like Kikyo. She sat up and whipped her cerulean colored eyes. She had to see Koga…maybe he would cheer her up and maybe that cute brother of Inuyasha's was there…no she couldn't think like that.

She wasn't over Inuyasha but she could think a guy was cute every once and a while couldn't she? She sighed. She would probably never be over Inuyasha. She walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of flares and a khaki shirt. She put on some shoes and combed her hair. She put on her sapphire ring and walked towards the door.

She saw a picture on the counter. It was of her and Inuyasha. She picked up a pebble from one of the vases and she threw it out of anger. It hit the picture dead center and busted the glass.

She left before she could start crying again.

**OoO**

"Who is it!" Koga shouted from the couch while playing video games.

"It's Kagome." Came the soft reply. Koga immediately jumped off the couch to go see his best friend.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He said as he opened the door. Kagome only smiled and Koga let her in. She froze to the spot when a pair of cold amber eyes landed on her. He smirked.

"Well Koga, looks like the cry baby's back."

"Oh give it a rest Sesshomaru." Kagome said bitterly. Koga noticed that Kagome wasn't being as harsh to Sesshomaru as she usually was and Sesshomaru too seemed to notice this. Normally she would think of a great come back, but not today.

"Now I know something's wrong." Koga said leading Kagome over to the couch to sit between Sesshomaru and himself. They were both playing video games before she came. "Spill."

Koga looked her dead in the eye. Sesshomaru was dreading the fact that she had to sit beside him but looked away and kept his ears tuned in. "He left…"

This spiked Sesshomaru's attention a great deal. "Who?" Koga asked her softly.

"Inuyasha…h-he left me for Kikyo." Kagome's bangs were shielding her eyes and her hands were pressed securely against her thighs. Koga's eyes widened.

"That damn dog! I swear I'll kill him." Koga was going on a rampage while Sesshomaru was left to his thoughts. So his brother left her. He looked over at Kagome. A single tear fell down her cheek and landed gracefully on her hand.

"I'll be back Kagome…I'll teach that mutt to never give up what's worth more in this world than anything!"

"Wait Koga!" Kagome tried to stop him but when his mind was set nothing could stop him. Kagome turned her head back to her lap and continued to cry softly.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her. His brother didn't know what he was missing. Kagome was beautiful and smart. She had everything. The body, the looks, the personality. Who could love her more?

Yes, he would admit that he had fallen in love with her, but she was so ill stricken over his stupid half brother that every time she came running to Koga to tell him something about his brother, his heart would crack even more. He would act like he hated her...telling her things that werent true, commenting on how bad she looked when she was the most beautiful thing in the room.

Now looking at the crying girl before him, made his heart wrench. How could he…

Kagome was crying softly and remembered that Sesshomaru was there, she looked up fast,then once their eyes met,she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pulled her to their chest. "S-Sesshomaru…what are-"

He said nothing...and only held her.

**OoO**

Kagome sprang up form bed. She kept having that dream over and over again of the first time Sesshomaru showed affection towards her. They had been an item ever since. Koga never did make it to Inuyasha to pulverise him. He actually stopped right outside the door, remember that he had no idea where Inuyasha lived, and turned around walking back in to find his best friends in Sesshomaru's arms.

But Sesshomaru...he was surprisingly gentle and caring…

**Flashback**

"You're such an idiot Sesshomaru!" Kagome laughed as a kid ran up to him and 'accidentally' got ice cream all over him. The kid ran off laughing evilly. "Kids really love you." Sesshomaru mock laughed.

"That's just perfect." He went to the bathroom and washed off his shirt and soon came back out to find Inuyasha and Kikyo with Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said and Kagome looked like she was about to have a break down and Sesshomaru started walking a bit faster to get to her. When he did finally reach her he slung one of his arms around her waist possessivly.

"Hello half brother." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru." Then Inuyasha's eyes wandered back to Kagome with equal coldness. Apparently Inuyasha hadn't thought that Sesshomaru would be with Kagome of all people. Kikyo was looking back and forth between the three.

There were sparks between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Um…Sesshomaru maybe we should leave."

"Yes...maybe we should." The tension was broken when Sesshomaru and Kagome started to walk away.

**End Flashback**

Kagome got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom after smiling at Sesshomaru who walked by the bedroom door. She brushed her teeth and went to reach for her hair bow and pulled it down. But what she saw…

She gasped and looked at her ring finger. Her eyes widened. It…it was beautiful. But where did it come from?She ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs and towards the living room when she slammed into a muscular body.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her…a rare thing for him. She ran down the stairs so fast and that only meant one thing. She had seen the ring.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" Kagome asked pointing to the ring on her finger.

"I love you Kagome." Tears came to Kagome's eyes. Sesshomaru leaned down and licked her tears away. He soon made his way to her lips. When he pulled away, he mumbled those soft words. "Will you marry me?" He kissed her again pulling her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His arms grew tighter around her waist. He backed her up against the wall and planted both of his arms on the wall pinning her to the spot. They never once broke contact.

Kagome's hands moved to his chest and gently caressed it lightly. He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips when they broke apart and kissed them both. He looked down in her eyes lovingly and smiled when she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Finally she found her voice.

"Sesshomaru, ever since I met you, you've been…perfect and you still are. I've always wanted to tell you that…I love you too, and I think you for helping me to get over Inuyasha and I hope you never desert me like he did. Yes, I will marry you." She was bursting with excitement and joy.

His heart would no longer crack under Inuyasha being with Kagome, he would NEVER desert her like he did. He loved her far too much and he figured that Inuyasha never did. Or he just never cared.

He decided to no longer think on the issue. He grabbed Kagome's wrists tighter with a growl and pulled her close to his body. It was time to complete part of the marriage. He smirked. **

* * *

**

_The End_


End file.
